Adam and Eve in the Garden Mangos
by wahinetoa
Summary: SANA. Set during the love scene in TftR, S2. Sawyers moment of watching Muchacha, brings him full appreciation of eating a Mango.


**Authorsnote:**

Takes place during the Sana lovescene during TftR, S2.

Written for **Aloha** on her Birthday. Posted because **Hoelli** wouldn't take no for a reply. ;) Bless. Thank you, sweeties.

* * *

**Adam and Eve in the Garden  
by wahinetoa**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Lost owns itself. Sana lives in the hearts and the minds of those that celebrate, love and live in shipper peace, defying even death.

* * *

Cooling skin, heaving breath -- post coital and slick with the need to press himself to the infuriating Latina, see if she ain't into letting him be the one on top this time. His mouth curls into a grin, taking in the demolition of their afternoon delight.

The contents of Sawyers bag lay scattered over the jungle floor. A consequence; he's more than ready to undertake again - just to see her gasp with pleasure, arching her back, tantalizing him with her brilliant flexibility and strength. He sighs confidently, in his minds eye, already unravelling the biting clawing challenge she has posed to him, since day one.

Sawyer once told Kate that he knew girls like her. But Ana Lucia Cortez -- she's a whole new fierce and broken hearted. So much like him, it takes his breath away. With those troubling thoughts, Sawyer cannot keep his searing gaze sweeping over to her.

Bright ripe red jewels nestled among the vines, fill his vision, the afternoon sun low in the sky, making everything sleepily warm and cosy. And there she is…naked like a bronze goddess in sweet repose, plucking one mango jewel from its dwelling, and ripping with her nails and teeth into the skin to expose the sweet fruit beneath.

So primal was the act, so unbelievably sensual was it, that the beastial instinct, kicked in his belly. Arousing him immediately. Gd, she was exquisite!

Unable to resist her, he watched as she bit into the plump fruit again, the sticky sweet juice ran down her chin, her hand and wrist. Ana Lucia closed her eyes in pure pleasure, a rumble of delight bubbling up from her chest.

She did not care if she had an audience, only that she would take pleasure as and when she so pleased.

This new attitude was perplexing as it was intoxicating to him.

Sawyers thoughts catapulted from wanting to know her secrets, to watching her in full ravishing form.

Those hotlips wrestled with the ripe fruit again, and again, devouring it with such explicit delight, Sawyers blood boiled, no longer able to hold himself still - on hands and knees, ignoring the vines and stones, he crawled over to her. His gaze never faltering, as he watching in fascination.

Her beautiful eyes are closed, lost to the sensations of taste and touch. There is a brief growl of satisfaction, from her or from him, as she nibbled greedily at the seed - caressing one moment, then gnawing at the succulent flesh the next.

The snap of a vine, draws her gaze to him, eyes opening at first suspicious, then narrowing in challenge. He knows she can see the fire in his eyes, knows that even if he denies it till he dies, Muchacha has got him caught. Damned if he ain't gonna make her pay for that too.

Ana locks her gaze to his, belligerently raising her free hand to wipe her chin clean. But he has other ideas - and most of them, include sharing a few more mangoes with the bandito.

His large hand caught her delicate wrist, holding it captive.

"Ya still got your hands on my Mangoes," he growled huskily, attention on her fully. "Gotta do something about that, eh, sweetheart?"

She allowed herself to be pulled up to kneel in front of him, their naked forms touching, caressing in the cool dappled light of approaching evening. She tried not to shiver at the tone of his voice, but her eyes widened in anticipation as he leant forward, taking each finger in turn, into the warmth of his mouth, suckling and licking, unashamedly at the sweet juice from the mango. After he was satisfied, he'd reclaimed what was his, he released each digit with a resounding pop, to then take another for his special brand of ministrations.

Lucy bit down on her lip, not sure whether to laugh or tremble at his obvious come on - she had to admit, it was a hell of a seduction, especially when she was so occupied to figuring out his con, she didn't notice he was now cupping her face in one hand, then without preamble, as soon as she focused on him again, he leaned in and kissed her.

His tongue laved sensuously across her cherubic cheek, nipping lightly, suckling at the sticky drops, groaning in pleasure as his mouth descended, slowly, lapping at her chin, following the sweet drops to the slender expose of her throat. Somehow on of his hands had found its way to tangle in her hair, using it to pull her head back, exposing more of her throat, to which he devoured as sensually as she had the delicate exotic fruit.

His consumption promised many things, promises she herself knew he could and would make good on. A shudder of excitement flooded through her, before she could bite it down. The cowboys response was to smile against her skin, grinning like a damned cat, as Sawyers mouth moved over to her collarbone to one shoulder. He bit gently into it, testing again the strength and sensuality she exuded.

Ana found herself shaking with breathlessness, trembling under the need to be consumed by him. His fingers of one hand are caught at the base of her neck, in her hair. His thumb gently stroking her cheek, a sign of tenderness, neither one of them expected.

He moves again, silencing the ache he knows comes with being alone for far too long. None of them believe in 'True Love' or 'Soul Mates', they've lived too long and too hard, to write themselves into Disney endings now. Too much blood under that bridge to cross over. No, but he's not given in either, to wanting - if not the happy ending, then the RIGHT one.

Something that doesn't include him being compared to Jack, would do fine.

As he looks up, letting her hair go, so she could look down at him again, his long, wide red tongue slid over the plump curve of her breast, firm lips cupping the underside. His bright blue eyes lifted to hers, over the sumptuous rise, glittering with hard, pulsing arousal. Asking permission.

Needing it.

She bit her tongue. Always one to fight, even when she had found victory, surrendering to his conquest.

Laughter bubbled up from his chest, releasing plump fleshy treasure momentarily with a wet pop. "Conning me again, chacha?"

His tongue once again trailed the under curve of Ana Lucias curvy breast, his eyes right on her, not letting her get away with denial, as his mouth found her nipple and encased it in the hungry hot wetness of his mouth. Muchachas jaw clenched fast, but not fast enough to stop from eliciting a groan of pleasure. He grinned smugly at the small victory, murmuring satisfaction. "My delicious witch.."

Strong but gentle fingers grasped his whiskery jaw, firmly, raising his head to look at her and cease his delicious torturous act.

He noticed that while one hand was on him, the other had refused to let go of what was left of his mango. Libby would have plenty to say about that, he bet. He determined, to do _everything_ in his power to make her drop it. Grab him, instead.

Immediately, his mind dragged up the recent memory of her consuming the mango, and he felt light headed, tingling.

Her gaze bore into his, defiant. Thrilling. "Is that all you've got, oh, great Seducer?" she says, smiling down at the unusually speechless conman.

Sawyer growled at her, eyes hooded. "I got plenty, you were more than satisfied with my skills on all levels, weren't you 'chacha?" He took another defiant swipe at her bosom with his tongue, eyes bright when she gasps.

"Must be the cool breeze," he manages to mock softly, looking for all the world innocent. She notices with some satisfaction, that his hands and his mouth, still caress and fondle over her, unable to leave her yet.

"Don't be so cocky, Sawyer." she simmers hotly. "You were only there to cushion my fall."

He leered back at her smugly. "Yeh, and didn't you 'fall' a lot of times."

Her back straightened, pushing her chest out defiantly, and offering him a view of heaven. Parts of him tightened to awareness, drew him back to what was important. His callused palms, cup and heft, weighing her breasts with vigorous delight.

"At least I had the energy to get up again." Ana huffed, haughtily but quickly it turned into a groan of pleasure as he climbs back up her body again, making sure every inch of him brushes intimately against her. Kate no longer fills his mind, as his hands move over her, caressing and smoothing over her skin, the muscle, her strength and vigor. Freckles always belonged with Jack, from day one, and he's no longer allowing himself to be compared to the Doc on any level.

When Miss LucyLu sees him for who he is, wants him just as much, and even if he ain't buying all her initial jumping his bones act - he sure as hell can see now, there's enough truth in the gasps and moans, to figure she's invested more in him, than either one of them intended.

His voice comes deep and husky, on the revelation, as he hauled her body, flush, against his own, peering down into her eyes with the look of a man possessed. Broken and healed again. "I managed fine."

There was a long moment when neither of them moved, caught in a stillness, where the possibility of reissuing that challenge might present itself again. And then he bends his head and kisses her. Slowly and deeply. Loving.

And Ana Lucia Cortez, has never been kissed like this before.

The Mango fell from her fingers, back into the vines disregarded, as Sawyer gently pushed Muchacha full back down. There's more to grasp with her hands, more precious treasure than the honeydew sweet of Mango. So she's moving against him, and him with her, like they've known each other forever - and would for a long time more.

Those hot succulent lips - that parted in a gasp, allowing him to kiss her even more deeply, appreciate him every hour.  
She feels his smile against her lips, the keening of a man for a woman, the power of his embrace and when he pulls her close again, stroking his hands over her back - she thinks this may be heaven.

The cop and the thief, that's a new one - to both of them. But while there's reason to live, and love, and feast on mangoes and honeydew, and each other - there's reason enough.

The End


End file.
